


Monopoly

by hetro_elasticgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just complete fluff, Minor Sanvers, SuperCorp, but shes trying okay, lena is really bad at monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetro_elasticgirl/pseuds/hetro_elasticgirl
Summary: “So how’s prison treating you, Lena?”Lena glared at Kara from across the table, brows furrowed.“I did nothing wrong, I don’t deserve this.”“Yes we know this and we love you, but you’re almost completely broke, so you’re just going to have to wait it out.” Kara replied, looking softly at Lena.“It’s because I’m a Luthor, isn’t it?” Questioned Lena, who looked at the ground with a pout.“No, it’s because you’re just really bad at monopoly, apparently.” Alex interjectedORLena should really be better at monopoly for being the CEO of two multi million dollar companies





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this hasnt been edited or anything so sorry for any mistakes, but i had this idea and finally got around to writing it!

“So how’s prison treating you, Lena?”

Lena glared at Kara from across the table, brows furrowed.

“I did nothing wrong, I don’t deserve this.”

“Yes we know this and we love you, but you’re almost completely broke, so you’re just going to have to wait it out.” Kara replied, looking softly at Lena.

“It’s because I’m a Luthor, isn’t it?” Questioned Lena, who looked at the ground with a pout.

“No, it’s because you’re just _really_ bad at monopoly, apparently.” Alex interjected, cutting Kara off. 

Lena glared at Alex, who was dramatically counting her piles of money and reorganising the many, _many_ cards of the properties she’d bought throughout the game. Alex gave a smug grin, before turning to Kara.

“You’re up. I can’t wait to see how much money you owe me this round.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kara said, before rolling the dice on the board. Rolling an 8, she moved from Oxford Street towards Go. She held her hand out to Maggie, who was in charge of property and banking, per her request that she ‘not be involved in this again’.

“$200 thank you!” Kara beamed, before poking her tongue out at Alex.

“Nuh uh Little Danvers, you only get paid _after_ you pass go.” Maggie teased, holding the money just out of Kara’s reach. “Next round, kiddo.”

Kara’s eyes glowed red with the threat of heat vision as she stared directly at Maggie.

“Give me the money Detective, and this won’t end up like last time. Deal?” Kara cocked her head to the side, before her eyes returned to their usual shade of blue and gave an innocent smile.

The room was dead silent, before all four women burst out in giggles at Kara’s seriousness. Alex usually won monopoly, even when both she and Kara were kids in Midvale, and Kara had become progressively more annoyed about it over the years. This annoyance lead to Kara taking the game very seriously whenever they decided to play, and any disagreements almost turning into a full-blown fight whenever someone new disagreed with Danvers Rules. Maggie had become well versed in the rules the Danvers sisters played by, which allowed bribery, bartering, and mild cheating, however she liked to poke fun at Kara whenever she became just a little too comfortable.

“Kara, with how often your girlfriend ends up in prison, you might want to start treating the law enforcement with a little more respect.” Alex said, nudging Maggie in the ribs before pulling her girlfriend in for a quick kiss.

Kara looked over at Lena with mock sorrow in her eyes, dramatically clutching fake pearls around her neck.

“I didn’t mean to fall for such a jailbird, but I can’t just leave her! Not after all we’ve been through!” Kara exclaimed, in a faux 1950’s southern accent.

“Kara, honey, if you call me ‘jailbird’ one more time we’re getting a divorce.” Lena deadpanned, her voice flat, displaying her dry sense of humour.

“You say that but you _loooooooove meeeee._ ” Kara teased, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck. “Besides, I’d like to see you try to get a divorce considering that we’re not married.”

Lena placed her arm around Kara, pulling her in closer. Kara happily obliged, Lena feeling soft kisses on her neck from her girlfriend. Lena smiled, before returning to her ‘pouting and brooding’ façade. She would never _actually_ divorce Kara, married or not; she’s not nearly stupid enough to throw away the one relationship she’s ever fully cared about. But alas, _she was a fugitive now, running from the law. In and out of prison. Her girlfriend smart mouthing cops wouldn’t help her prospects of early release._

“Yes I do love you, you adorable nerd. But please don’t piss off the banker, I need all the help I can get.”

“Don’t worry, if you go bankrupt you can always come live with me in my _five_ hotels.” Kara beamed proudly, gesturing to her hotels on Pall Mall, Whitehall, Northumberland, Bow Street and Vine Street. Lena looked at the red buildings on Kara’s properties, and then meekly at her single card; Old Kent Road, and continued pouting.

Alex looked at the couple across from her, before standing up and heading towards Kara’s kitchen.

“Well, if you two aren’t going to keep playing whilst sorting out the details of your criminal romance, I put Maggie in charge of my turn while I find more whiskey. Anybody want any more snacks?” Alex asked, calling over her shoulder.

“Yeah, if you have any more of that vegan ice cream from last time, bring it to me and I’ll love you forever.” Maggie requested, shuffling over to Alex’s spot.

Both Danvers looked at Maggie in disgust. Of course there was still vegan ice cream from last time Maggie was over; Kara would never willingly eat such a creation. One time, during the middle of the night, Kara had gotten up for a snack, and hadn’t realised the monstrosity that lay within her freezer. She had eaten a spoonful before calling Lena to ask if she knew the number for poison control.

Alex walked back with the half-finished pint of ice cream and a spoon for Maggie, some cold leftover pizza for Kara, and whiskey for herself. 

“Sorry prisoner, can’t eat if it’s not meal time, prison rules.” Alex nodded towards Lena, who rolled her eyes before taking a bite off Kara’s pizza with a cheeky smile. 

“Sorry Luthor, I’m gonna have to write you up for that one; contraband and eating between meals is prohibited in this institution.” Maggie continued to tease, before shovelling a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Lena glared around the table, crossing her arms.

“Have your fun. I’m the CEO of two multi-million dollar companies. Just remember that when this is over, I can fly to Rome on my private jet and stay in a penthouse suit in a hotel I own, _for real._ ”

Lena didn’t like bragging about her wealth and assets, and could usually play along with a joke being made at her expense. However, like Kara, she was incredibly competitive, and was not taking her losing very well.

Everyone around the table sat, taken aback, before Alex broke the silence.

“Own all the hotels in Rome you want, in this house the only hotel that matters is the one on Mayfair.” Alex said, before taking a sip from her glass.

Lena rolled her eyes, before taking her turn. She rolled the dice, both landing on the face with two dots.

_“Finally.”_ She said, before grabbing the dice and tossing them again. She moved nine spaces, and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She turned to face Kara, who was trying hard to suppress a smile.

“Well, Vine Street with a hotel, that means you owe… $1,000.” Kara explained, biting her lip to try and keep a straight face.

Lena looked at the dismal amount of money on her corner of the table. Including her (not so) highly sought-after Old Kent Road card, she barley had $600 to hand over. With her pride at stake, Lena leaned towards Kara, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt and putting on her most seductive voice.

“Hey, Kara, honey, can you come here for a second?” Lena asked, biting her bottom lip.

Kara’s jaw dropped, before she quickly shut it and turned a bright shade of red.

Both Alex and Maggie watched on as Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, with Kara’s eyes getting wider and wider the longer Lena spoke. Alex could swear she heard Kara breathe a soft ‘oh Rao´ at one point when Lena brushed her hand against Kara’s leg. It was only when Kara abruptly stood up that Lena moved back to her spot at the table, buttoning up her shirt and looking pleased with herself.

“It’s uh… hot in here. R-really hot. I’m just gonna… um… get some air. I-in Iceland. Yeah, Iceland. Uh, I’ll right b-back.” Kara stammered, before turning around and leaving her apartment, a violent blush still on her cheeks.

Alex and Maggie both raised an eyebrow at Lena, who looked back towards them with a smug smile, before checking her phone.

They sat in silence for five minutes, all unsure of when Kara would return. Lena knew she was good, but wondered if she had gone too far, especially just for a game of monopoly. Finally, it was Maggie who broke the silence.

“What did you do to Little Danvers, Luthor? I hope you didn’t just break Supergirl.”

Lena looked up at the detective, a grin still spread across her face.

“I think for Alex’s peace of mind, I probably shouldn’t share.” Lena replied, before giving a knowing wink towards Maggie. Alex covered her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Please for the love of god do not share, I do _not_ need to know what you do to my sister.”

Both Maggie and Lena laughed at Alex’s disgust, before being cut off by Kara returning to the table.

“How was Iceland, Little Danvers?” Maggie asked.

Not hearing Maggie, Kara lowered her head and looked at her shoes.

“New rule: Lena doesn’t have to pay me any more rent for the rest of the night.” Kara mumbled, her face still red.

Alex began to argue, stating that that wasn’t in the rules, and shouldn’t be allowed to happen.

“Well, as I understand, bribery is allowed in Danvers Rules.” Lena explained looking innocent enough, however, her patronising tone giving her away.

“Yeah see Alex, it’s completely legal. Sit down and play already.” Kara defended.

“Thank you baby.” Lena sang, before giving an over exaggerated kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Alex glared at the couple, before sitting back down.

“You’re on Luthor. You may be able to manipulate my sister, but I’ve won this game for 9 years straight, and I don’t plan to break that streak now.” Alex said, her voice cold and calculating.

It was 3am before the match finally finished. It came down to a matter of who could outlast who between Kara and Alex, which meant that the sisters were just making their way around the board for hours on end whilst Maggie and Lena tried to distract their girlfriends. Lena had gone bankrupt 2 minutes after Kara returned, after landing on Piccadilly, which Alex owned with a hotel. Lena couldn’t flirt her way out of paying Alex, despite her best efforts (“My sister is _right_ next to you and Maggie is literally on my lap. Nice try though Luthor.”). And so Lena sulked on the couch behind Kara, occasionally getting snacks that she was denied previously.

Alex was eventually declared winner, earning a celebratory kiss from Maggie, and a reluctant hug from both Kara and Lena upon leaving. After Alex and Maggie had left, Kara began packing away the board and money into its box, after Lena had ‘fallen asleep’ on the couch (Kara could hear Lena’s breathing, which was not her usual breathing pattern when she slept). Kara placed the box on the games self, and walked over to Lena. She kissed Lena softly, and pulled away to see a small smile appear on her girlfriend’s lips.

“C’mon Lena, I know you’re not asleep! Let’s go to bed.” Kara suggested, placing more kisses all over Lena’s face.

Lena’s voice was muffled by the couch cushions and slow with tiredness. 

“I’m totally asleep Kara, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please Lena. I think I remember you promising some pretty… _fun_ things just before.” Kara blushed, burying her face in Lena’s hair as she playfully jumped on top of her.

“Well, Miss Danvers, if you _insist._ ” Lena grinned, before getting up of the couch and dragging Kara towards the bedroom with a smirk.

***  
2 Weeks Later

Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the notification she just received. She immediately smiled when Lena’s name appeared on her screen, showing that she’d just sent Kara a text. Kara unlocked her phone, and opened the group chat that Lena had messaged. 

Lena had sent a picture of her standing in front of a building, holding a bunch of documents with her signature. Kara looked closely at the photo; Lena had been out of the country for a couple days, and Kara tried placing where in the world her girlfriend could possibly be. She saw the name of the building in the background, and quickly googled it.

Kara stared in disbelief for a moment, before laughing. The building was a hotel, located in Mayfair, and the search results showed that L-Corp had just bought it. Kara went to message Lena back, congratulating her, before Lena sent through another message, simply containing the words ‘I win”. Kara laughed at her girlfriend’s adorable pettiness, before responding with a heart and putting her phone away.

Her phone buzzed again 2 minutes later, showing that Alex had messaged the group chat too. Kara opened the chat and saw Alex’s reply: ‘Shut up, Luthor.’


End file.
